The Tides Will Turn
by DaGibzz
Summary: After an early visit from the Kyuubi, Naruto is already strong enough to join the ANBU. Unfortunately for him, the civilian council decides to change that. Now he must deal with the immature kids his age and help them, and himself, blossom into some of Konoha's finest Ninja! NarutoHarem, eventual Godlike!Naruto, Good!Sasuke, Bloodline/Doujutsu!Naruto
1. The True Intro

I… I found the chapter! It was here the whole time… It's missing a scene or two, and the editing was quick and sloppy, but I can easily fix these problems in the next chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a dark day for the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, as he was facing a one-sided battle he was sure to lose.<p>

With only enough strength in his body left for one more move, he quickly pressed the call button on the small intercom on the top of desk.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"…..Cancel any and all appointments I have scheduled for today…"

"But… Hokage-sama, the new-" the assistant was cut off.

"NO! For the sake of the village… I must finish this paperwork!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'll just send up the new ANBU recruit…"

"*cough* Yes, thank you…"

Hiruzen sighed, and sent a glare that could melt the strongest metal to the stack of papers on his desk. However, the paper didn't budge an inch.

Scowling heavily, Hiruzen took a sip of the Sake bottle he always kept under his desk. A Hokage's got to be prepared for everything, so why not pack a little liquid-courage wherever you go?

Waiting a few minutes, Hiruzen heard three polite knocks.

"Come in, ANBU-san."

In most cases, the ANBU are handpicked by the Hokage. He observes them train until they basically can't stand, going all of their known Jutsu, whether it be Gen, Tai, Nin, Fuin, or Ken. The Hokage observes their strength, speed, endurance, etc also. Then, after they were physically exhausted, their mental stability and field-intelligence were put to the test. Only after the Hokage personally inspects all of their abilities and test scores and passes them do they finally reveal their identities. This system was created to prevent any bias judgments towards any specific clan or individual.

This is exactly why the person that stepped through the door shocked Hiruzen to no end.

Uzumaki Naruto entered the room with a signature thousand-watt smile. He was currently wearing, instead of the original ANBU outfit, one of the few custom outfits allowed in the ANBU ranks.

Instead of a mask that would be in the image of a dog, or a cat, etc, it was instead completely blank and flat, the only noticeable features being a small Konoha symbol etched into the forehead, and two thin eye-slits. It was clipped to his waist, revealing a boy, around twelve years old, with three whisker-marks on his cheeks. His Cerulean-blue eyes were bright and alert, and even in full battle gear he held an air of happiness and warmth.

Instead of the standard-issue flak-jacket, that sacrificed protection for speed and mobility, Naruto's was dark-orange, and had ten or so pouches for various scrolls and weapons. On the left shoulder-strap was a large trench-knife with a black hilt that was facing downwards, for easy access. To protect against the blade falling out, small strings were wrapped around the entirety of the hilt that could instantly unbind the second they felt a familiar chakra source. This chakra source was of course Naruto's. His shoulders, that usually would be bare, Were instead slightly armored with metal shoulder pads that were similar to his forearm guards. The ANBU symbol was lower on his arm so the boy could still have access to it when he needed it. Speaking of the silver forearm guards, that extended upwards past his elbow, instead of their usual dull silver color, they were a dark-orange that matched the flak-jacket. His shoulder pads were also the dark shade of orange. The gloves that were underneath the gauntlets were fingerless and were fully arm-length, and only parted enough to expose the ANBU tattoo on his left arm. They, too, had dark-orange armor on the back of Naruto's hands.

His pants were the usual black, and a Kunai-Shuriken pouch was strapped to his right thigh. On his left thigh were three pouches sewn into the pants that usually held three or four storage scrolls. Here, he kept an even larger variety of weapons and utensils. He had dark-orange knee pads that were connected to shin-guards of the same color. His pants were also taped off at the ankle, and the tape he used was the same shade of dark-orange. He also wore black Shinobi sandals.

As for his visible weapons, on his back was a shorter version of the standard Katana, and was strapped vertically in between his shoulder blades instead of diagonally. There was also an even shorter Katana strapped horizontally on his lower back. The hilts were black, and they both had the same chakra-string mechanism as the trench-knife. The sheathes themselves were also dark-orange, and they had black tribal-markings all along their surface. At the very end of both, was the red Uzumaki-swirl symbol. The boy also had a pair of Sai strapped to his waist, and their hilts and sheathes were identical to the pair of Katana.

Regardless of all the gear Naruto had at his disposal, if you were to ask him what he preferred using, he would just say his feet and hands.

After getting over the initial shock, Hiruzen was immediately full of questions.

"N-Naruto? Y-You're Kitsune-san? You're the ANBU I chose?"

The boy chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. You picked me. Did… Did you not recognize the spiky blonde hair?"

Hiruzen face-faulted out of his chair.

Quickly dusting himself off and sitting back in his chair, Hiruzen looked at the Jinchuuriki in front of him.

"I-I figured it was just a coincidence…"

Naruto deadpanned, "Riiiiiiight, because a lot of people in this village have spiky blonde hair that can blind people… Well, anyways, is there a mission you wanted to give me, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen snapped his fingers, "Ah, Yes!" And then pulled a scroll from under his desk.

"Naruto, before I give you this, I just want to remind you that I care deeply for you. I consider you my grand-son, and I'd do whatever I can for you."

Naruto smiled warmly, and nodded. "I understand Jiji-san, Don't worry about it. A Hokage is busy a lot, so I don't blame you for not being able to spend a lot of time with me."

The aged Hokage smiled back, "Well, I'm glad you understand that, Naruto-kun. Now, back to business. I… Assume you don't need me to remind you how the Civilian Council sees you, correct…?"

Naruto scowled slightly, "No, Jiji-san, you don't…"

"Right… Well, I assume you understand what you have to do?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. It's going to be hell having to deal with people, no, kids my age… But it's only for two years or so, if I'm guessing right?"

"That is correct, Naruto-kun. Once you become Chuunin, you'll be able to officially be inducted into the ANBU ranks. Again, I'm sorry for this… If I had more say, I would automatically promote you… I'm not sure what will be the death of me first, Paperwork or the Council… All though, the most I could do was get you in on the last week of the year. That's all the time you have to deal with before you can be Genin."

A large bead of sweat fell down the boy's head as he realized something.

"Ya know, Jiji-san, I know you can only make five or six and not suffer from chakra exhaustion, but you could still use a **Kage Bunshin** to do paperwork for you….."

It was a long time before Hiruzen could reply, said reply being a very, _very _feminine squeal as he slammed his head into his desk.

Taking this as his queue, Naruto quickly exited the building as Hiruzen began repeatedly slamming his face into the wooden desk.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha sat down in the seat he could see out the window best, at the middle row on the very left of his old class-room. For being an emotionless brooder, he was actually quite excited about the new week. The last week of the year. He'd finally be a Genin.<p>

He'd finally be one step closer to defeating _him…_

He was expecting the usual group of students he'd never cared to meet to enter the classroom. This, indeed was true. Until at the very last second before the bell rang, a new person entered. A new person that immediately gained the attention of all the other students.

'_What kind of ANBU wears get-up like that? And since when do they attend the academy AFTER they become ANBU?!'_

Unfortunately for him, none of Sasuke's questions were answered as the newbie sat down in the seat next to Sasuke.

Naruto turned his head to look at the Uchiha and nodded at the raven-haired boy, then turned his masked-face back to one Iruka Umino, who was to be their teacher for the year.

"Alright class, settle down!"

The class wasn't really that unsettled, but they all began paying attention to the heavily-scarred man regardless.

"Before we kick off the last week, I just want to tell you all how proud I am of all of you! Now all you have to deal with is one more week!" Iruka finished with a grin that he shared with of few of the students.

Then, a man about the same height as Iruka stepped In the classroom. He had white hair and he wore his hitai-itae like a bandana. He also had the standard Chuunin outfit on.

"Ah, Mizuki-san! There you are!" Iruka walked up to the man and shook his hand.

Mizuki smiled and patted Iruka's shoulder when they shook hands. "Wouldn't miss the final week for the world."

Iruka chuckled and turned to the slightly confused students.

"Class, this is my new assistant, Mizuki. We're long-time friends, and he was the teacher of a recently-graduated class."

Naruto was immediately wary of the assistant. Something told him that he had something to do with Anko Mitarashi; one Naruto's longtime friends. The only evil thing involved with Anko was the Snake Sennin, so Naruto decided to pay special attention to the man's actions.

Mizuki was slowly scanning the faces of the Academy students when he came across a blank, white mask. Looking into the eye-slits sent a chill down his spine, and he quickly averted his gaze from the "ANBU-wannabe".

Before Iruka could continue, the door at the top of the stairs exploded open, revealing a distinctive head of pink hair, followed by an equally distinctive head of platinum-blonde hair.

"HAH! SUCK IT, INO-PIG! I beat you fair and square! I get the seat next to Sasuke-kun!"

Everyone in the room immediately gained either a large tick-mark, or a large bead of sweat.

The girl with the blonde hair, Ino, glanced over at Sasuke and was about to send a retort to the pink-haired Banshee, as Naruto immediately liked calling her, but was stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed the blank, white mask that seemed to be staring into her soul.

Sakura took this as a small victory, "HAH! Too sad that you lost? Well have fun with your crying session!" She immediately closed her eyes and walked with a swagger and confidence a lot of people didn't know she had. Iruka would have immediately stopped this interruption, but a small part of him really wanted to see how this ended. Either with his new student dead on the floor, Who just so happened to be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, or something else Iruka hoped didn't happen, seeing as though these kids were barely thirteen.

Easily walking down the stairs out of sheer memory, and stopping exactly at Sasuke and Naruto's row, Sakura stepped over, and promptly sat down in the seat next to Sasuke.

The only problem was that the seat was already taken, and the girl had just sat in Naruto's lap.

At first, Sakura was sure she was sitting in a seat. A solid, wooden seat. But, as she felt solid muscle and warmth instead, she was immediately confused. Moving her hips in a circle, she tried getting a better feel of what she was sitting on. This not-so-subtle movement elicited a slight groan from Naruto, surprising Sakura even more. She stood up and turned around to look at whatever she was sitting on, and the first thing she noticed were the muscles and unconventionally-good-looking hair.

Before anyone could react, an explosion of blood shot out of her nose, which in turn propelled her backwards onto the wooden floor at the bottom of the steps. She landed on her back and rolled a few times, and stopped at Iruka's feet. A dumb smile was on the girl's face, and blood was still slowly seeping out of her nose. Her eyes were large, emerald swirls. Naruto on the other hand, was definitely more than flattered.

Seeing this as her chance, Ino quickly leaped into the seat next to Naruto, prompting Sakura to wake up.

"I-Ino-pig! Get out of my seat!"

"Actually, Haruno-san, There are no assigned seats for any students." Iruka pointed to the only other empty seat, the one next to an easily identifiable Akimichi boy. "You'll have to take the one next to Chouji."

Sakura's spirit was immediately dashed, and she very slowly trudged up the stairs with her arms hanging limply at her sides. Chouji had been eating on a bag of chips since he had entered class, much to the chagrin of Sakura. Shikamaru, who had been asleep since he entered the class, didn't really care all that much about Sakura's new seating arrangement. At least as long as he stayed asleep until absolutely necessary. Ino pulled down one eye-lip and stuck her tongue out at Sakura in a teasing manner, prompting the pinkette to flip the blonde the bird.

Iruka sat down at his desk and looked up at his class, surveying the students he'd been teaching for the duration of the year, with the exception of the masked-Jinchuuriki.

Iruka was slightly unnerved at the boy, as his mask slowly scanned the entire class. Some of the kids met his gaze, but quickly averted it and looked elsewhere. Some of the girls in the Sasuke Fan-Club, or SFC for short, were whispering quietly, and every so often they'd point and giggle at him. This prompted the not-so-ANBU to shift in his seat slightly and look forward.

'_Some ANBU this kid is… Can't even handle female attention…'_

Iruka's thoughts slowly drifted to thirteen years ago. The attack on Konohagakure, courtesy of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He felt a slight stab of pain in his chest as he mentally replayed his parent's laughter. The way they'd both pick him up and swing him around as he laughed with them. They way they'd all three fall asleep together on the couch together after a long day of training.

They way they screamed in horror as the Fox Demon stepped on them, ending their lives.

Before he could lose his composure, he took a deep breathe as quietly as he could, and looked at the cause of his pain. He wasn't expecting to be seeing the emotionless mask a few inches away from his face.

"Iruka-sensei, may I have a word with you?"

All the students were slack-jawed at the intense speed the boy had just displayed. He was sitting in his chair one second, then the next he was standing in front of Iruka's desk. When all the girl's in the room heard his slightly-animalistic voice, they felt a shiver go down their spines.

'_There's no way! He couldn't have moved that fast! Where did he get that kind of power?! I deserve to be that fast!' _The "Last" Uchiha thought himself as he was silently fuming. He was an Uchiha! He deserved that kind of power!

Iruka sent a deadly glare into the eye-slits of Naruto's mask, and replied through gritted-teeth. "Of course, Uzumaki-_san_… If you'd follow me outside…"

Naruto smirked under his mask and nodded, then proceeded to follow the teacher outside the classroom

On their way out, all eyes were on the walking-enigma that they had never seen before. Except a certain clan-heiress.

On the top row of desks, one Hinata Hyuuga realized she had seen that blonde hair somewhere before, but she couldn't pinpoint who, when, and where.

Ino had been sneaking glances at the boy ever since she had sat down in the seat next to him. She wouldn't think about Sasuke anytime soon unless someone reminded her.

Sakura had been slightly unnerved ever since the mysterious boy had suddenly entered her class, but she was immediately reassured with the "fact" that the ANBU paled in comparison to Sasuke and his strength.

Chouji had been munching his chips, not really taking much notice in anything, but as the tension in the room quickly increased, he just as quickly became serious.

Shino Aburame had been stoic as ever, but he had been paying extreme attention to Naruto, even though the ANBU never suspected a thing. How did he know this? Because a certain secret having to do with the Aburame's signature sunglasses.

Kiba Inuzuka had been playing with his dog Akamaru when things started getting a bit serious. Akamaru was growling slightly at the ANBU, and Kiba wasn't far behind him.

Shikamaru was still asleep on his desk, oblivious to the world. Even if he had been awake to witness it, he'd describe the scene in one word: Troublesome.

Then, there was Sasuke Uchiha. The raven-haired boy had been aggravated the second the blonde ANBU had shown such incredible speed. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to follow the armored boy without the help of the Sharingan.

Mizuki was just smirking to himself. It's been a while since he had made someone so mad through Genjutsu, he was beginning to think it wouldn't work on the scarred-teacher. But, seeing Iruka's fists clenched and trembling as he lead the village-pariah out of the classroom, Mizuki was certain his little mind trick had worked against the usually level-headed Chuunin.

* * *

><p>Iruka had taken Naruto outside the Academy, and they were standing in the shade of a tree that had a swing tied onto one of it's lower branches. <strong>(AN: Sound familiar?)<strong>

"Alright, down to business, Iruka-sen-!" He was quickly forced to dodge a fist, then another, then another, until he realized Iruka was attacking him.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING DEMON! YAAAAAH" He began a wild Taijutsu attack, but his anger was making his attacks disorganized and slow. But one thing Naruto soon realized, as Iruka punched a chunk out of the nearby tree, the anger definitely didn't take away his power.

Naruto sighed as he was easily staying out of reach, and then abruptly stopped his retreat, making Iruka lose balance and slam his face into the boy's chest. His flak-jacket was slightly more armored than usual for an ANBU, so on impact Naruto heard the distinctive pop of a nose breaking. Iruka fell to the ground clutching his nose, that was beginning to gush blood.

The usually-cool Chuunin quickly got up and drew a Kunai with his right hand and held his nose with his left.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, DEMON!"

Naruto began chuckling darkly, and quickly put Iruka in a minor Genjutsu that made it seem as though he had melted into the ground. In reality, he calmly walked past the man and stood behind him. Using the Genjutsu, he made his voice sound deep and demonic.

"**Congratulations, Iruka… You are the first to figure me out…"**

Iruka was trembling slightly as he replied, "F-Figure what out, you disgusting Demon?"

"**Figure out that I've finally taken complete control over the boy's body! This village will burn to the ground by the end of the day! EVEN THE HOKAGE CANNOT HELP YOU KNOW!"**

Naruto then made himself appear behind Iruka in the Genjutsu, the fabricated sound alerting the Chuunin to his presence. Before he could react, however, Naruto fake-plunged a claw-like hand through Iruka, and made the man imagine the bloody nails sticking out of his chest.

He was unconscious before he hit the floor. Luckily for him, he didn't.

Naruto dispelled the Genjutsu and caught the teacher before he landed harshly. He then made a shadow-clone to Shunshin to the Hokage's office and alert him to Mizuki's wrong-doing. In the mean-time, he'd handle it personally.

Naruto had a suspicion that the white-haired man had something to do with Orochimaru, and this event was enough to prove Naruto's accusation.

Calmly walking back into the class, he found that nothing else had happened. The students were still tense, and Mizuki was still grinning like the maniac he was. At least, until he saw the blank, white mask walk back in the class alone. He quickly jumped up and thought of a way to get back at the demon-container.

"What have you done with Iruka-san?! Tell me now, boy!"

Naruto began chuckling darkly, actually scaring the students and even Mizuki, even though it was more intimidating than scary to the man.

"**I could ask you the same thing, Mizuki-teme…"**

Suddenly Naruto was standing where Mizuki had been, and Mizuki was slammed into the wall. His body cracked the wooden wall and left an indention as the man fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He spat some blood out of his mouth onto the floor, and drew a Kunai as he stood.

"You'll have to do better than that if you-"

"**Want to kill you, yea I got that the first time."**

Mizuki growled lowly and charged the boy at low-Jounin speed. To the students he was a blur, while to Naruto it looked like Mizuki was in a slight jog.

As Mizuki got close enough, he began a downwards arc of the Kunai, hoping to split Naruto in half. So, Naruto did the smart thing and stepped aside. The Kunai sliced into the wood where Naruto was standing a millisecond before.

He was behind Mizuki, and since the man was on one leg and his weight was still being distributed through the Kunai, Naruto tapped the man in his rear just hard enough for him to lose his balance and fall forward. He fell to the floor and quickly rolled over to dodge a kick from the blonde ANBU. Naruto's foot slammed through the floor, splintering the wood with a loud crashing sound. It took a moment for Naruto to pull his foot out; A moment Mizuki didn't take advantage of.

This time Naruto was on the offensive. He decided he didn't want to kill the man, so he settled on just using his feet.

Transitioning his weight, Naruto swung his leg up and connected a solid kick to Mizuki's jaw. The man's neck whip-lashed to the side, and the momentum brought his temple right onto the corner of a nearby desk. The three students that were sitting in it jumped back slightly as the assistant fell to the floor, his temple bleeding slightly.

All the students stared at Mizuki's unconscious body, then they all slowly turned towards Naruto who was talking to another ANBU who just happened to have entered the classroom.

"Greetings ANBU-san. I assume my clone explained the situation?"

The ANBU nodded her head and replied, "Yes, Uzumaki-san. We'll take Mizuki into custody now."

"Arigato, _Yugao-chan."_

The identified ANBU women snapped her head to face Naruto, eye-slits looking into eye-slits. She had stopped mid stride, and under her mask she was blushing at the affectionate suffix.

"N-Naruto… How did you…?"

Naruto deadpanned under his mask, "I wasn't aware the ANBU had more than one operative with such beautiful hair…"

Yugao put a hand on the desk for fear of fainting. Turning away from the boy, she ordered the other ANBU that was with her to pick up unconscious Mizuki. Before they both Shunshined away, the male ANBU that was now carrying Mizuki turned to the still shock-and-awed students.

"Day off." And then he was gone in a poof of smoke.

Yugao was next, but she said "Roof, Fifteen minutes." To Naruto in ANBU hand signs.

Naruto responded, "Clothing optional?"

Yugao audibly groaned and was gone. Naruto began chuckling to himself, until he registered the large amount of eyeballs on the back of his head. He turned around and began slowly panning the face's of the students. He was currently going over their personnel-files in his head.

Ino Yamanaka. Bit of a hot-head, and was infatuated with a certain Uchiha. She was relatively weak, though she showed much more potential then many of the other students. Naruto decided he'd end her little crush before it got out of hand. If you asked him, he probably wouldn't have said much about the mind-walker, but in his mind Naruto couldn't get over how much he loved her platinum-blonde hair. He loved the way it framed her beautiful face and brightened up her eyes, and he had already imagined once or twice what it would be like to get lost in those eyes.

Sakura Haruno, on the other hand, would be a lot harder to "waken up." Highest academic scores in the class, but also the lowest physical scores. The files Naruto were given didn't state each student's affinity, but Naruto could read them pretty well. Sakura, for example, had the elemental affinity for earth. Naruto could see her become an excellent Medic-Nin, if she quickly stopped trying to empress Sasuke and began training. The ninja-world was a cruel one, but it rewarded those who put in the hard-work.

Next, was Shino Aburame. Even more emotionless than the Uchiha, Shino was directly under Sasuke. He was extremely gifted with his bugs, even for some of the most experienced Aburame clan-members. Naruto quickly deducted that he'd much rather the Aburame boy become a friend than a foe.

Hinata Hyuuga. Very shy, and very quiet. She wasn't very courageous, so naturally her grades were slowly-but-surely sinking the more she was blatantly ridiculed by her fellow clansmen. Like Ino, Naruto loved the girl's short, lavender-colored hair, and loved to look into her pupil-less eyes. This is exactly why he allowed the girl to stalk him. Naruto knew she only had good intentions, and honestly he liked the fact that somebody other than Kakashi, Yugao, Anko, the Hokage, the Ichiraku Family, Kiba's mother Tsume, and then Taji, an ANBU that helped deliver Naruto, actually paid attention to the boy. **(AN: *SPOILER ALERT!* Taji was a midwife to Kushina during Naruto's birth, along with Hiruzen's wife, Biwako. They were both killed, along with the ANBU guarding them, by Obito. I'm just keeping Taji alive in this story and saying she was only knocked unconscious by Obito because, well, I really like her. I mean, she's kind of like a blank-slate, so I can pretty much write her as I see fit. Hope you like my version of her?)**

Shikamaru Nara. Absolute Genius. Lowest academic scores in the class, but could outsmart all of the other students combined. He was just extremely, _extremely _lazy. His shadow technique would be extremely helpful in the field, and he was actually fourth in the class with Taijutsu. At least there was something he didn't slack off in…

Then, Chouji Akimichi. Like Ino and Shikamaru, his clan Jutsu were extremely useful, and Naruto quickly understood why InoShikaCho Genin cells were always so good together. Chouji himself was already a beast, standing a few inches taller than any other academy student.

Kiba Inuzuka, AKA the Walking Hormone. He was loud and brash, and the only time he wasn't bragging about himself or Akamaru was when he was making advances on Hinata. Naruto took it upon himself to remedy that, quite soon. The blonde-ANBU decided to bring this problem up with Tsume the next she came to visit him. As for Kiba's skills as a Ninja, he was only tad-bit lower on the scale than Sasuke and Shino. His clan-Taijutsu was sloppy, Tsume had explained once. He was also easily angered.

Finally, the Infamous Sasuke Uchiha. The "Last" Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke both knew that wasn't true. Naruto also knew that Sasuke had a not-so-small-Avenger complex that would quickly and easily sway the Uchiha in the wrong direction. All Sasuke wanted was power to defeat his brother; and he'd do anything and kill anything to get it. Again, Naruto saw fit to change this.

Overall, this class was alright, but it'd definitely do them all good if they all trained a lot harder, and worked a whole lot harder on their personalities.

"Hey, Blank-Face! What the hell was that all about?" Kiba stood up and yelled at the ANBU, pointing a finger his way.

Naruto's masked-face turned back the boy, and stared the Inuzuka down for a few seconds, before Kiba's eyes grew wide and he went slack-jaw.

"You're the fucking kid my mom always goes to see! I'd recognize that blonde hair anywhere!"

Naruto cocked his head to side slightly, "And this is a problem, why?"

Kiba suddenly blushed deeply before crossing his arms and sitting down. His eyes were shut, and Naruto suddenly regretted pushing the boy. "Don't worry about it, you bastard…"

Naruto raised his hand slightly, but stopped in mid-air, and put it back down. Kiba noticed this slightly hesitation. "It's because she always fucking talks about you! How 'Perfect' you are, and how I should be more like 'Naruto-kun'! Well I fucking hate it!" Kiba punched the desk, breaking it and leaving an indention of his fist. Naruto was preparing for the boy to lunge, but he never did, so Naruto tried to calm him down.

"Kiba-san, I assure you that whatever is… Ano… between Tsume and I, is in no way Romantic." Naruto wasn't exactly lying, but Tsume definitely like to show her "kindness" to Naruto a lot. For example, sometimes as they would walk down the street, either alone or with friends, such as Kakashi or Anko, the Inuzuka clan-head would wrap her arms around one of Naruto's, which in turn pushed Naruto's arm in between Tsume's… "assets".

Kiba only seemed to get angrier as he heard the quiet snickers of a few of his classmates. Naruto quickly remembered that these kids were definitely far from as mature as he himself was, so the ANBU was quickly frustrated as he, too, heard the snickering.

"J-Just shut the hell up!" Kiba had drawn a Kunai and thrown it at Naruto, said ANBU turning slightly and catching the projectile by it's handle. Audible gasps were heard, and Kiba's eyes had widened.

"Attacking a fellow Konoha Ninja is punishable by death, Kiba-san… It'd be wise to remember that. Sure, you don't like me, but I didn't volunteer to be in this class. Now, as far as I see it, only three Genin cells are going to make it to the Chuunin exams. I'm almost positive those teams will be the InoShikaCho squad, whatever team I'm on, and whatever team Sasuke is on. So we're probably going to be seeing a lot of each other for a while. This goes for all of you. Make some friends, not enemies. I guarantee the rest of your Ninja career will be hell if you don't."

With that, the mysterious ANBU with the odd-looking armor was gone in a poof of smoke, leaving behind a classroom of utterly speech-less and confused kids that slowly trudged their way home thinking about the boy's words.

* * *

><p>Whelp, there's my long-awaited reboot.<p>

1. I sincerely apologize for the time it took me to write this. I had this entire chapter written out a week or so ago, and it was completely wiped from my hard-drive by a virus. Now I have a new computer, and I'm going to be able to write good, long chapters.

2. I really like the idea of ANBU!Naruto. Now, I realize the concept of this story is a bit unconventional, but I'll explain a lot of what happened in Naruto's past in the next chapter.

3. Tsume is in the harem, which has obviously already started problems between Naruto and Kiba, and I realize this pairing doesn't make too much sense. As I usually try to do, I'll try to make this pairing have as much sense as I can. The Harem won't be upwards of thirty women that Naruto's fucks once and then they never even get a second appearance, but it will be slightly sizeable. I don't want to reveal a whole lot, but I'll just say Tsume becomes a full Jounin and works closely with Naruto a few missions.

4. I'll have the official Harem list next chapter, as for right now I'm taking my time studying all possible candidates and seeing whether or not they would work well.

5. If you have any other questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to PM me!

6. Oh, and… I apologize for my outburst. I don't ever get that mad usually! :3

~Dagibzz out!


	2. Sorry, just an Author Note

Sorry for the false update, I just wanted to ask you all something. I'm half-way through the new chapter for "The Tides Will Turn", so I'll have that up in a day or so, but there's something else on my mind... My old story, "The Three Jinchuuriki of Konoha" was kind-of bad... Yet at the same time, I kind-of liked the premise of it. So, I was curious if you all wanted me to incorporate my very first two OC's into "The Tides Will Turn?" Tell me in the comments or in a PM. (P.S. If you don't know the story I'm talking about, go to my profile and read it if you'd like. The grammar and overall writing is kind of bad, and I feel as though I made the story-line advance much too quickly... I personally believe my writing has improved in the last year, so I wanted to try this idea out...?)


End file.
